1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of selecting, during an AM broadcast reception, only a desired AM modulation wave on a desired channel by removing another AM modulation wave on a neighboring channel, and to an AM neighboring interference removing circuit executing such a method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An interchannel band width of an AM broadcast is set, for example, to 9 kHz in Japan, and an AM modulation side band width is permitted up to 7.5 kHz. An AM modulation wave from a remote site or an overseas country may superpose, particularly in a midnight, upon a neighboring channel of a desired channel. In such a case, a desired AM modulation wave with a superposed neighboring AM modulation wave is demodulated and a user listens to the demodulated sounds in a radio interference state, or the desired AM modulation wave is demodulated through SSB.
However, it is difficult to listen to demodulated signals in a radio interference state. If demodulation through SSB is used and a desired channel is AM stereo broadcast, a user cannot listen to demodulated signals in a stereo state from the reason of the operation principle.